Blind
by HelliesWorld
Summary: Bella needs a miracle now, or a savior.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I know, I have NO business starting something new. **

**Anyway my lovely beta has Baby, I took ages getting it to her, now she is a tad busy so that IS coming. **

**Hope you like this, hope it happens!**

**Blind – Chapter 1**

_'__No, please, no!' Bella cries out.__She has never goes off her path.__She has the same routine each day.__The 'I've been watching you' lets her know she should change her routine._

_'Please' She cries out at every rough thrust.__Her hands push and hit as much as his weight allows.__All she sees is darkness, his face, his eyes are unable to be identified but she can feel.__His chin is rough, he has facial hair.__She feels it rubbing her face, his breath is of vodka, she holds back the urge to vomit.__He is hard and rutting against her.__ '__Please stop' She feels the tears leak from her eyes._

* * *

She jerks awake. Her dark awake. Panting she licks her lips and drops her head into her hands. "Stop it, stop it" She whispers to herself. All she sees is back, darkness.

* * *

Walking into the clinic she hears everything, crying babies, people talking, their pitches are high and low, worried and excited.

"How can we help you today?"

"I need to see a doctor"

"Well love, can you fill out there paper work, and bring it back here to the desk?"

"I can't" Her face towards the woman.

"Uh-um okay, what are you in for today?"

"A doctor, I think I'm pregnant"

"Okay, Dr. Cullen has no one after his next mother to be comes out, would you like to see him?"

"Are there any females doctors?"

"No, The Whitlock, Hale and Cullen Clinic is an all male facility, they are the best, Dr. Cullen's father is pretty much legendary, and his collogues are also really great, sometimes I think male doctors are actually better at caring for women because they don't know personally how everything feels so they take extra care"

Bella just nods. "Dr. Cullen would be fine" She says stopping the woman's run on.

"You can fill out the information when you go in"

"Thank you" Bella whispers. She knows the kind woman is probably slightly overweight with a soft smile. She smiles back before carefully turning and going to find a place to see.

"Do you need help dear?"

"No, I'm fine thank you"

* * *

She can hear the whisper of the lady at the desk. "There" She hears. Bella knows the woman is pointing.

"Thanks" His voice is soft, and kind.

His footsteps grow closer to her and then they stop.

"Hello" She responds knowing he is standing there looking down at her.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen; do you want to come with me?"

"Okay, yes" She nods and stands.

"May I?" He indicates assisting her.

"I'm okay"

"I'm sure you can manage just fine, but may I show you the way for the first appointment, and the next I'll wait for you to come to me?"

Bella knows he is right; of course he is a doctor. "Yes"

He places her arm on top of his and he guides her slowly letting her feel around with her stick.

His arm feels strong. Bella walks next to him, taking in every step, each smell that surrounds her. All of these things will help her find her way again.

He opens his door and glances at her. Stepping through together he announces. "We are here" He guides her to a chair in his office across from his desk.

"Thank you" She responds when she is seated.

He moves around and takes a seat at his desk. "So how about we go over your details so we can get you on the books?"

"Sure" She nods, her hands wriggle together.

"First off this is a pediatric clinic but we are OBGYN's"

"How did three men do this?" Bella smiles a bit questioning.

"We met in med school and loved women, but most of all love helping women, and babies, we kind of like babies" He laughs.

Bella nods.

"We are the baby doctors" Edward smiles. "You know my name, what is yours?" He has the form she could not fill out.

"Isabella Swan, Bella"

"Bella it is" He writes.

She can hear the pen scratching on the paper. It is a pretty loud sound, but most people wouldn't notice it.

"Date of birth Bella?"

"September 13th 1988"

Edward pauses and looks at her. 26 this year. She looks remarkably young. "Address?"

"Level Street, Apartment 2"

He scribbles the information down. "Telephone, home, work, cell"

"I don't have a home phone, just a cell, it is 503-345-2383"

"Work?"

"Everything can be directed to my cell"

"Sounds good, blood type?"

"A-"

"Partners name and same information?"

"There is no one"

Edward glances up at her. "Okay, a family member or friend to put down for emergency contact?"

"There is no one" Bella answers again.

"Ah, Bella, how about the father of the possible baby?" He will do a test shortly.

"No" She says abruptly. She knows he is frowning at her, judging her, someone in her condition with a child, she can't even fill out her patient information. She has no business having a child. She is praying she is not pregnant.

"Okay" He leaves that blank. "How about we find out if you are pregnant or not?"

"Yes"

* * *

"You are pregnant" He watches her face go sheet white. "We have options" He offers. He is not for or against abortion, he is pro choice. "Do you want to go and come back, process all this" It is clear she is disturbed by this news, yet it seems she knew it was coming.

"No I'm okay, I'm fine"

He watches her; she has long, long brown hair. Her skin is pale white, her lips are light pink. She is lovely.

"What do I do now?"

"We examine you, then we make a follow up appointment, and I prescribe you with some prenatal vitamins"

Bella nods. "People like me have babies right?"

"Blindness isn't a sickness" Edward says calmly.

"You must think this is crazy, I'm crazy, a blind woman having a baby, I don't even have an emergency contact"

"I don't think you're crazy Bella"

She scoffs. "Right, you see this all the time"

"I don't, I certainly don't but all people have babies"

She nods. "Can we do this please?"

"Of course, my examine room is this way, change into the gown he pushes it to her hands, and I'll join you in a few moments"

* * *

Edward sits at his desk and looks over the patient information sheet. He licks his lips and picks up his pen. Sighing he rests it back down again.

Standing he moves to his examine room door. "Ready?"

"Yes, come in" She stands not wanting to trip over anything in the room. It is a good size for a room off his office. It doesn't smell dirty of stale, it smells clean.

"Let's take your height and weight, blood pressure before we do the examine"

Bella hears things she already knows, weight 121, height 5'5, her blood pressure is slightly high, he reckons it is due to the recent finding out she is pregnant. He said he will make sure an eye is kept on that.

"Lie up here" He helps her move and get into his table.

Her head rests on a small pillow at the top. She feels the paper germ protection cover under her body; it makes crazy sounds as she climbs on.

"Just relax" He places her feet in the steps and moves around, getting gloves on. He moves and sits. "We can do an ultra sound, it is early but so that we can see how early, do you know?"

"About 4 weeks" Bella answers.

He pauses. Clearing his throat he nods, not sure to whom because she can't see him. "Do you want to do an ultrasound it would be vaginal"

"Should I?"

"Typically to get an idea, for myself and you, yes"

"Okay"

"Okay"

* * *

She lies listening to the sounds of him moving around the room. She shuts her eyes behind her shades and relaxes, she tries to relax.

"Okay Bella, ready?"

"Yes"

He pushes a button which makes the room sound up with his machine. He feels her tense up even after the lube was applied. He doesn't acknowledge it. Looking at the screen he sees the tiny, tiny developing baby.

Bella lies so still, it doesn't hurt but it does in her mind she knows it is in her head.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine"

Edward moves the camera around. "Everything looks great" He smiles to himself. "I will print you out a photo" He knows that sounds crazy, she is blind, but it won't be for her, it will be for the baby when it gets older.

"Thank you"

"Do you mind if I do another exam?"

"What?"

"I just want to check your cervix; I need to use my hand, gloved"

"Okay"

He inserts two fingers into her vagina and presses down on her stomach with his other hand. "Honestly everything feels fine" He informs her. If you are pregnant and don't want to be necessarily, the degree of health Bella is, it is what you want.

* * *

He removes his hand and then his glove. "Bella, is there anyone I can call?" He covers her up by pulling down the gown.

She feels him standing near her head and stroking her hair back as she sobs softly. "No, no one"

"Parents"

"No"

"Friends?"

"I don't have any"

"Bella, you must"

"I don't" She whispers.

"Okay, you were my last patient for the day, let me take you home"

"No, I couldn't no, no" She pushes up. "I'm fine, really, thank you"

* * *

He sits at his desk. She left with her prescription about 10 minutes ago. His eyes float over another ultra sound photo he placed in the manila envelope. You can barely see anything, just a speck she is so early. Everything looks fine, most new mothers are happy and excited and Bella just looks deeply saddened. He can understand going through pregnancy is hard for any new single mother, but a blind one must be terribly difficult.

* * *

Edward drops his head at his desk and groans pulling at his hair.

"What's up Doc?" Emmett walks through.

"Still not funny Emmett" Edward says lifting his head and giving his friend and co-worker a smile.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah fine, what's going on?"

"Jasper and I are going out for some drinks; celebrate the damn weekend and Mrs. Miller finally giving birth. Jasper is thrilled, Mrs. Miller is thrilled"

"She was majorly overdue; c-section was in her near future"

Emmett laughs. "She didn't want one"

"Tough luck sometimes" Edward tells him.

"Yeah well it worked out for the best as it does" Emmett smiles.

"Sometimes"

Emmett frowns.

"I got a new patient today"

"Oh yeah?" He moves taking a seat.

"She is in fact pregnant, around 5 weeks"

"Congrats to the new mother"

"She is single"

"You are her doctor" Emmett reminds his longtime friend.

"I really, really was not implying that, it was just a lead into, she's blind"

"Wow" Emmett says. "Blind, fully?"

"Fully" Edward answers.

"Must be rough, but blind people have children and families. She will have a ton of support"

"She doesn't though, she has no one"

"How does a blind woman have no one?"

"I don't know, we didn't swap life stories, I did my job and she went on her way" Edward answers feeling like a horrible person.

"Man, don't panic about this, you will see her again, are you going to be her doctor?"

"Yes, unless she, she was so unsure, and unhappy about this child"

"You don't know her circumstances"

"No" He agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well thank you! **

**Chapter 2**

Bella moves with ease around her apartment. She has never seen it, but feels like it is comfortable. The staff at the disable community center found and set it up for her. Once she; learnt the layout she was fine. Her cell is always on her body somewhere.

Sitting in a chair in her living room she touches her stomach. She took the prenatal vitamins this morning. The police left her a message about the attack a few weeks ago. She waited too long to report it. Everything was gone when she did; she couldn't even see his face.

'Sorry Miss. Swan but we have come up cold' She heard on her answer phone. It was her fault; she should have hobbled to a police station or the hospital right after. She should choose another route to go. Bella hangs her head in her hands and sighs wiling the tears to stay away, she is exhausted.

* * *

Edward groans and rolls grabbing his cell. "Hello?" His voice is hoarse; he likes to sleep in on Saturdays. He works hard during the week, taking care of new/expectant mothers, making runs to the hospital for his patients. Saturday and Sunday mornings are his mornings unless someone goes into labor, which happens pretty often. But no one should be going into labor so he isn't sure why his phone is ringing.

"Morning Edward"

"Mother"

"Don't use that tone Edward, please"

"I'm sorry I just worked a crazy week" Two labors Wednesday night.

"How did everything go?"

"Happy mothers, happy babies"

"I love you" She tells her son. "You are just like your father, couldn't have asked for two better men in my life"

He chuckles. "As much as I love, and I do love talking to you at 8 am on a Saturday, was there a point to this call"

"Edward tone" She scolds him.

"Sorry"

"How is Jane?"

"She is great" Edward answers.

"Good bring her over for dinner tomorrow if you can"

"Sure, I'll ask" He has been dating Jane for a few months now. It is strange because he is very much into caring for children and babies and Jane holds them at arm's length. She is a financial advisor at Merriman in Seattle. She doesn't have any siblings, a close cousin Alec, but that is all. He fell hard for her, still falling but he can't see it lasting, he wants children, badly.

Alice is pregnant, Rose is trying, and they have been married to his partners for 2 and 3 years respectively.

"Brilliant" Esme smiles.

* * *

"Hi Baby" Jane coos as she pushes up and kisses Edward's lips.

"Hi you" He wraps an arm around her shoulder and kisses her head. "How was your morning?"

"I went to yoga at 8 had a smoothie with Maggie and Tanya then went home showered and now I get to see you" She kisses him again pushing up to do so.

Edward laughs. No calls from expectant mothers he didn't think any would come in but he needs to check all the same. "What do you feel like eating?"

"Dunno" She holds his hand and leans into his body as they walk down the street.

"How about apple pie?"

"Edward you know I can't stand apple pie" She rolls her eyes and knocks into his shoulder.

He smiles and pulls her close. The air is cooling down a great deal; the summer was amazing, really.

"I feel like something with chicken"

"My mother would like to invite you to dinner tomorrow"

"Sounds good" Jane agrees.

* * *

Kissing her shoulder he climbs from his bed and pads to the bathroom. Washing his hands he splashes his face with cold water. Sighing he thinks about his new patient Bella Swan.

* * *

"I didn't expect to see you back in the office this soon"

"I had a bit of cramping over the weekend, is that normal?"

"Every woman is different, you are very early Bella" Edward looks at her. "Let's take your blood pressure, and weigh you again okay?"

"Okay" She nods.

She is wearing Ray Bans he smiles at that. Very stylish.

* * *

"Everything seems good, was there blood?"

"I didn't smell anything" Bella answers.

"Okay, well may I take a look?"

She nods.

* * *

He waits for her to change into the gown he provided and types into her file on the screen.

"Holy crap man Rosie is pregnant, I finally knocked her up!"

"Emmett, I have a patient" Edward widens his eyes.

"Oh shit"

"Emmett"

"I mean, oh shit" He whispers.

"We are going to lose our license" Edward mumbles dropping his head in his hand.

"Relax" Emmett says. "Sorry I didn't see anything in the patient scheduling"

"Go and congratulations"

"Thanks! You are her doctor by the way"

"Lucky me" Rose is wonderful, but she is sort of scary, she knows what she wants and she lets everyone else know as well.

He sighs through his embarrassment. "Bella are you ready?"

"Yes"

Going into his examine room he sees her standing there. "Sorry about Dr. Hale, he is a bit"

"It is alright" Bella waves it off, congratulations to him are in order I suppose"

"Yeah" He laughs. "Shall we get started?" He watches her nod.

* * *

"Everything appears to be fine, it could have been stress, all sorts, I didn't see any signs that your baby is in distress"

"Thank you" She sits in the chair across from his desk. "I'll see you in a few weeks then"

"Can I drive you home?" He asks concerned.

"No, gosh no, I'm fine, thank you again, I'll manage"

He watches her stand with ease and uses her cane to guide from his room, down the hall and through the building. Sighing his brow wrinkles, he wants to know more, he is intrigued by her.

* * *

Bella feels around the ivory keys. "No Katelyn, here" She says lightly guiding the young girls fingers over the keys. "Have you been practicing?"

"No" The young girl answers sheepishly.

"You have to practice to improve; your mother is paying for these lessons"

"I know Miss. Swan"

"Next time when you come, I want to hear that you have been practicing"

"Okay"

Bella smiles at the smile in Katelyn's voice.

She can only trust that Mrs. Miller is paying her the correct amount as the cash lands in her hand. "Thank you Bella, we will see you next week"

"Bye" Bella smiles before shutting her apartment door. She has a black baby grand sitting in the middle of her living room. Moving towards it she props her stick up and strokes the keys. She plays and smiles.

* * *

Her mother died during child birth, her father just a few years ago, single vehicle crash. He was a retired piano teacher, and an alcoholic. Bella holds her tea between her palms as she sips the hot liquid. She had met people from the center; they have been very helpful in looking out for her, and helping her find work.

She wonders if she should put Ms. Platt on her emergency contact information. She will have to inform Ms. Platt at some point because she has been very helping, she has been her eyes. Her father's life insurance wasn't much but it was enough to get her this apartment and her income, the baby grand.

Getting up she goes to the sink and rests her cup in. Touching with her hands to the side she feels the bowl of apples. Lifting on she puts it to her nose and inhales. "Just right" She mutters, and she begins.

* * *

"You look wonderful Jane" Esme smiles and hugs the girl kissing her cheek.

Jane grins and glances at Edward.

He just smiles. "Hi Mom, is dad around?"

"His study, he is just finishing up something's, go see him, I want to catch up with Jane" By this time she is already pulling the young woman away with her.

"Edward hi, I didn't know you had arrived" Carlisle looks up and smiles at his son.

"Hi Dad" Edward pulls out a chair and sits down. "So"

"What's going on, everything alright at the practice?"

"Everything is great, Rosalie is pregnant"

"Oh my gosh, congratulations, and Alice too huh?"

"Yup, crazy"

"Is Jane?" Carlisle questions lowering is voice.

"That would be a no"

His father nods. "What is going on?"

"I have a new patient, other than Rose"

His father chuckles. "Is everything alright with her?"

"She is healthy, her body, her mind however seems not so healthy"

Carlisle nods. "Any idea as to what is going on, unhappy marriage" His tone is that of a questions because he is being presumptuous thinking she is married.

"She isn't married, in fact she is rather alone, and blind"

"Blind?"

"Fully clinically blind?"

"Yes"

"Wow, and she is pregnant?"

"Yes"

"No partner?"

"No"

"Oh"

"No emergency contact, nothing"

"Interesting" He ponders. "What are you concerned about, aside from the obvious"

"Well simply the obvious"

Carlisle smiles. "Next visit make a point of getting her to open up, just so you get a general idea of her history, ask her questions, father's bloody type, and father of the baby's blood type, at some point she will need the Rh test"

"Yeah" Edward nods. "Thanks"

"Anytime son" Carlisle smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again reviewers!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I'm pregnant, just a few weeks" Bella rushes out sitting in Ms. Platt's office.

"Wow, Bella, I'm shocked"

"Me too, um but it is what it is at this point"

She frowns at the young woman's comments. "Bella I didn't think you were seeing anyone"

"I'm not, I'm not"

"Okay, we will help you however we can here at the center" She wrinkles her brow at the young woman. She has known her for a little over two years. They have contact at least once a week at the center. This is her charity and life's work.

"Thank you, I'll be fine, I just may I use you as an emergency contact?"

"Of course, oh my goodness of course" She reaches out and gives the young woman's hand a squeeze.

* * *

"As you probably already know there are some holes in your file, we do need as much information as you can provide"

"Okay" She touches her neck for a moment. "Sure"

"The father, any information you can provide would be great"

"I don't know anything" She confesses.

"Okay so it was a one night stand?" She doesn't look like that girl, he is a doctor and he honestly can't see how that would happen. Maybe he is being closed minded.

"No, no, I'm not, no"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm just having a hard time with following everything, and I know all pregnancies are different, but most have common factors, yet yours doesn't have any at the moment"

"I was raped"

His eyes widen and his mouth hangs open.

"So I don't know anything, I don't know if he was black, white, Hispanic, I don't know his history, his blood type, I just don't know anything"

"Was this reported?" He writes quickly.

"Yes, but I can't see, I couldn't describe him, I-I I'm sorry I can't give you any information"

"We need to run some tests"

"I had a rape kit, but I didn't report it right away, it was stupid, I just" She sighs shrugging her shoulders. "Look at me"

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Bella" He gets up and hands her a tissue. Sitting in the empty chair next to her he places a kind hand on her back and rubs up and down. "Everything will be alright" He whispers towards her, her head bobs up and down as she sniffles.

* * *

"We can talk about options, abortion, or adoption" Edward offers.

"No, I couldn't I just"

"The choice is all yours, I just don't want you to feel like you are trapped, and you aren't, there are so many wonderful adoption companies out there, so many families"

"I know, thank you"

"If at any point you change your mind, don't hold back and I can direct you, with abortion, there is a window"

"I don't want that, I won't do that"

"Okay, the conversation on that topic is over"

"Thank you Dr. Cullen"

"You are welcome Bella"

Clearing her throat she speaks again. "I asked the head of the community center I being to if she would be my emergency contact"

"Oh that is good"

"She would just be called if I"

"If you are unable to make decisions for yourself, if you need help getting home, something happens, she will probably be called when you go into labor, as support, if you have no next of kin…"

"I don't both my parents are dead"

"Okay, well we will make a note that she is that person, is she okay with that or do you need to speak to her more?"

"I will probably have to speak more to her about that, there was a lot she would have to do, I didn't want to trouble her"

"I'm sure you aren't any trouble Bella"

"All the same I need to talk to her once again"

"Of course, we will wait to fill that part in"

* * *

"You are 7 weeks" He smiles. "Everything looks great"

"Thank you"

"I don't need to see you for at least four weeks; it is normally once until you are 28 weeks. So for the next 5 months, I will see you once a month. The next appointment will be in four weeks time, so on the week of September 8th, your birthday week" Edward smiles.

"Yes that's right" Bella smiles a bit; she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Any plans?"

"Oh no, just me and the baby"

"Sounds like a party" He laughs.

"I suppose so"

Edward smiles. "I'll book you in so you don't have to do it out front, when do you want to come?"

"Any day is fine" Bella answers.

"Okay how about Wednesday 10th September?"

"Okay"

"You are in for 10am then"

"Thank you Dr. Cullen"

"Of course Bella, please call me if anything comes up, if you need anything, I'll be happy to help as best as I can"

"Thank you" She responds sincerely.

Edward watches her carefully, but with confidence leave his office. He sighs wishing he could do more, reeling from the information.

* * *

"She went to the police?"

"She did" Edward answers.

"Who did, what are we talking about?"

"A new patient"

"Is that legal?" Esme frowns.

"I don't know her name dear, I'm not raiding her file" Carlisle explains.

"If you say so" Esme shrugs.

* * *

Alice smiles walking into the clinic, she is 25 weeks, Rose is 15 weeks.

"You look amazing Mrs. Whitlock" Edward kisses Alice on the cheek. "Come into my office"

Alice grins. "I'm so excited, too bad Jasper has a patient"

"He had see the scans before Alice, you two are old pros at this ad your baby is only 25 weeks"

"25 weeks, it is going by so fast"

"I know" He smiles and helps her to lie down on his table. "How are you feeling?"

"Huge"

"Alice you are tiny, we will weigh you after"

"I'm huge trust me Edward"

Edward laughs. "I will be the judge of if you need to put more on"

"I don't"

"Between you and Rose I'm going to have grey hair"

Alice grins and lies back. "You are 36 Edward; you're kind of old anyway"

"I have your file Mrs. Whitlock, you are 30"

"Blah blah don't remind me, show me my baby"

* * *

"Oh my gosh she is so cute"

"She?"

"Jasper doesn't want to find out, but I know he knows, so really he doesn't want me to find out, but tell me he isn't here" He is a doctor for goodness sakes, he knows.

"Alice"

"Just tell me Edward or I'll kill you"

Edward laughs. He knows Jasper knows. "Girl"

"I knew it!" She screams. "I'm over the moon, over the moon"

"Congratulations, she will be beautiful"

"Thank you" Alice smiles. "Everything looks alright in there though?"

"Prefect"

* * *

"The woman threatened to kill him" Emmett argues in Edward defense of telling Alice the sex of Baby Whitlock.

"Dead, kill me dead"

Jasper laughs. "You have seen my wife right, tiny little thing"

"Never mess with a pregnant woman"

"Amen" Emmett agrees. "Oh hey" He watches tweens on skateboard skate past a woman, not hitting her but close enough were she loses her balance a bit. He jogs over to help a woman. "Do you need any help?"

"Oh" Bella pulls back. "No, I'm fine, thank you" She steadies herself. She is getting used to her new route. She has a plan to have three different once and rotate them randomly.

Edward looks and walks over to join Emmett in saving a lady in distress. "Bella"

"Dr. Cullen?"

Emmett looks at his friend and fellow doctor. He watches Edward nod, answering his unspoken questions.

"Yes, hello Bella" He reaches out and grabs her hand.

"Hi" She says softly.

"Dr. Hale, my friend Emmett came to your rescue"

"Teens" Bella mutters shaking her head. She thought of getting a guide dog, but thought better as her place is not dog friendly. They would let her have one but it wouldn't be fair on the animal.

Jasper comes up. "Dr. Jasper Whitlock at your service Mama" He takes Bella's hand so she can feel him.

"Hello Dr. Whitlock"

"Emmett Hale" He greets her taking her hand when Jasper lets it go.

"Thank you again Dr. Hale"

"Call me Emmett" He smiles at the woman.

"Alright Emmett"

"I'll see you both inside" Edward says, both men bid Bella a goodbye and nice meeting you. "Hey" He takes her hand.

"Hi"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine" She informs him. "Really"

"Okay" He looks her over. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good, good and bad days naturally, but overall I feel good" She nods towards him; he is still holding her hand lightly. It feels so warm. She pulls it away.

Edward watches their hands part. "Good, you don't live far from here" He remembers her address.

"No, almost home" She nods. "You should get back your friends are waiting"

"May I walk you home?"

"I can manage"

"I know you can but, may I?"

Bella stares towards his face, a face she can't see. A face she doesn't know what it looks like. "Your friends won't mind?"

"Not at all"

* * *

"Piano and pies huh?"

"Piano and pies" Bella walks next to him and laughs.

"Interesting combination, what kind of pies?"

"All kinds, but my favorite is apple"

"You don't say" He stops, she stops no longer hearing his step.

"Why, do you like apple?"

"I love apple pie, my girlfriend hates it"

Bella smiles. "Well" She shrugs. "More for you"

"Yeah" He smiles at her and starts walking again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aw you people – thanks!**

**I'm going to keep going (I know I just posted) because lord knows when this will dry up!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I don't know how inappropriate this is, is it?"

"Apple pie is never inappropriate" Edward takes it from her. "This is amazing" He peels back the covering of the cool pie.

"Just stick it in the oven and bake until the pastry is golden brown" She didn't bother baking it, she made it this morning.

"Wow" Edward looks at the pie again. "Thank you Bella"

"Sure" She smiles. "I only make pie for the community center"

"Well, I'm truly honored"

She smiles and touches her shades pushing them up a bit. "I spoke to the head at the community center, she agreed to the contact role"

"Great, what is the name and number?"

"Ms. Esme Platt"

Edward freezes and looks across at her.

Bella frowns, he stopped writing. "Everything alright?"

"Esme Platt-Cullen?"

"Excuse me?"

"Esme Platt is my mother"

"What?"

Edward smiles. "My mother runs a charity, a community center; I didn't know it was that one you were going to"

"Your mother is Esme Platt?"

"Platt-Cullen, yes"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know"

"No, neither did I"

"Is this a conflict of interest?"

"Not unless you feel uncomfortable with me"

"No, I don't, I really don't" She whispers the end.

"I'm glad" He smiles at her. "Shall we get started?"

* * *

"You are officially almost 12 weeks"

Bella nods.

"How are you doing?" Edward lowers his tone as he questions her.

"Fine"

"Bella" He says softly. "Listen to me, I know having a baby is hard, and being alone, and in the dark makes it even harder"

Bella listens to him. "Dr. Cullen, I am your patient, you have to trust me too"

Edward nods. He has no right to push her and infiltrate into her life. "I just want your head to be in this, you have to be all in or this pregnancy will be hard"

"It is going to be hard; I am pregnant by my rapist"

He widens his eyes, hearing her say that with such conviction and such a strong voice. "Bella"

"I have to go" She reaches for her bag and stick.

"Bella wait" He stands moving around his desk as she rushes the number of steps to the door. "Bella"

"What Dr. Cullen, I know it's hard, it's very hard, being raped. That was indescribable, then finding out I am pregnant by that monster was like it happened all over again. But you don't need me crying on your shoulder, sniffing in your office each visit. So I'm fine, I save that for when I'm alone in my thoughts in my small apartment. Then I go through my day and try to make the most of my pathetic life, and I pray and hope for something better every day. I hope I can at least make it through this pregnancy with an ounce of dignity. Do you know how hard it is to come here and have you touch me and look at me after being raped? When I can't see anything"

He stares at her, her voice quivers only at the end; he sees tears on her cheeks coming from behind her shades. Stepping to her he pulls her close to his chest. "I'm sorry" He whispers holding her while she cries on his shoulder.

* * *

Bella feels like a fool, she washes her face after insisting that she was fine and going home without his assistance. She sighs and pulls herself together; she has a lesson in an hour.

* * *

"Bella Swan is your new patient"

"Yes and you are her emergency contact" Edward's hand is animated as he speaks to his mother.

"I didn't know, I just found out she was pregnant"

"Ugh this feels so unethical" He hasn't told Esme any private information about Bella other than what she already knows. Esme Platt-Cullen is Bella Swans emergency contact.

"Let Jasper or Emmett takeover"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I just can't alright?"

"Honey, don't snap at me, I am trying to help, and I can't step down as her contact"

"I'm not asking you to"

"Good because I'm not" She gives her son a look before going back to packing the dishes away.

* * *

"What is it babe?" Jane gives him a back rub, she is behind him in her nightie massaging his tight shoulders.

"A lot on my mind" He answers. He won't forget Bella's screwed up face full of pain and sorrow over the hell which she has to currently call life.

"I see that, I'm in this awfully" She kisses his neck. "Sexy nightie and you haven't even looked" She sucks the warm skin.

"Jane, not tonight" He stands leaving her on her knees with a shocked face.

"Excuse me?"

"Not tonight, I'm tired, and my mind is really not at ease"

"I know" She smirks crawling towards the end of the bed. "Something to help that"

"I said not tonight Jane" He takes her gently by her arms and sits her on her hunches. Leaning he presses a kiss to her head. "Not tonight" He mutters before leaving the room. "I'll call you" He grabs his things and heads home, he needs a goodnights sleep. He shouldn't have come over when his head wasn't in it.

* * *

Stepping from the shower she reaches for her towel and wraps it around her body. Sighing she smiles. She loves her showers. Laughing a bit as she dries off. Her hand runs over her stomach, she can't see how her stomach is expanding, but she can feel it. Her hand glides over the drying skin, she feels the bump, dropping her towel she uses both hands to cradle it, learning it.

* * *

Edward taps his pen against her file as he thinks about her. She is so young for this to be her life. He fees his chest tighten at the thought she is hurt. Opening her file he picks up his phone.

"Hello?"

He smiles at her sweet relax voice. "Hi Bella, this is Edward, Dr. Cullen"

"Dr. Cullen, hello, is everything okay?"

"Fine, are you doing okay?" He listens to her pause. "I am just, I'm just worried about you"

"You don't need to be" Her tone is low.

"You are my patient"

"And you are my doctor, there is nothing more to it"

"Listen Bella, do you want to grab some green tea with me?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea"

"I think you need some friends"

She nibbles her lower lip then licks it before speaking again. "Do you do this with all your patients?"

"No" He answers honestly. "And I shouldn't be doing it with you, but I just feel"

"Pity for me, you are off the hook, you don't have to feel that"

"Not pity, just sad, and I want to see you smile, let me buy you a tea and we can talk?"

She hesitates for a long while.

"Please?"

"Okay" She agrees.

"My last patient is in at 4, I should be done by 4:45, can I meet you at your building, say 5?"

"Okay" She agrees again.

* * *

Edward walks up the street and smiles, she is standing in a scarf and beanie on her head, her Ray Bans in place. She is holdng her stick, and her bag across her body. Her coat is red, and scarf white, her beanie royal blue.

"Edward?"

"How did you know?"

"Your cologne"

"Oh" He smiles. He reaches out and takes her hand. "Hi"

"Hello"

"Ready for some tea that will bow your mind?"

"Sure" Bella smiles nodding.

He leans in. "There it is, that smile"

She turns her head towards his voice, but says nothing.

* * *

Sitting she holds her tea. "It is getting cold"

"Yeah, well it will be October soon; Seattle is brutal in the winter"

"Are you originally from here?" She questions.

"We are natives" He tells her. "You?"

"Forks"

"Really, tiny Forks?"

"Yeah, really" Bella nods.

"What made you move to the city?"

"My father thought it would be more opportunities for him, for me out here"

"What did he do?"

"Piano teacher"

"Really?" Edward says surprised.

"He taught me everything I know"

"Are you any good?" Edward smiles at her pushing the plate of mini scones between them.

"I like to think so, I teach after all, I hope people wouldn't pay me if I were doing a crap job"

He nods to himself. "Very true, maybe I should take a lesson or two"

Bella shrugs a shoulder. "What colour are your eyes?"

"Green"

"And hair?"

"Dirty red"

She laughs, before she knows it her laugh echoes through the small place. She slaps her hand over her mouth.

He laughs and pulls her hand away. "No, I like that sound"

She lets him pull her hand and rest to the table, his moves from the top of hers but the sweet burn of his touch is still there. His hands are soft and strong. Kind. "What is dirty red?"

"I don't know, it is wild, like I have crazy hair, think of bed hair all the time, birds nest"

"I don't believe it"

"Believe it"

Bella smiles at him.

* * *

"Thank you Edward"

"You're welcome Bella" His hand is on her upper arm as they stand facing each other. He smiles and leans in to kiss her cheek. "Want to know something?" He wants this pregnancy to be positive for her. It has such a negative connotation behind it, but he wants her to be able to enjoy it in some way.

"What?" She whispers.

"Your baby is 13 weeks and the size of a peach today"

"What?" She smiles.

He pulls back and looks down at her. "Yeah it's not even a pound, but it is forming teeth and vocal cords that will keep you up at night"

She laughs. "Scary"

"Interesting" He corrects.

"Yeah, interesting" Bella says with a nod. "Thank you again Edward"

"Thank you" He kisses her cheek again and she turns to her building door. She leaves him on the sidewalk watching as she goes safely up.

* * *

Bella lies on her couch, and she holds a fuzzy peach in her palm. Her legs are up. Moving her hand she places and balances the peach on her stomach. She smiles and shakes her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again, as always!**

**Chapter 5**

Over the course of the next few weeks, each morning she finds out what her baby is.

'14 weeks Bella, your baby is the size of a lemon and its liver is starting to form'

'15 weeks Bella, congrats you have a baby Orange, with legs longer than its arms *thank goodness huh?*'

She rarely texts him back, but it is nice to hear her phone chime each morning and hear the message come through. It is making her day.

* * *

"Hey Bella"

"Ms. Platt, hello"

"I see you have made another pie"

"Yes" Bella smiles.

Esme pulls Bella into a hug. "Congratulations" She beams. "Edward will take great care of you and your little one"

Bella nods. "Thank you" She doesn't know what else to say, she can tell Edward has been respectful to the doctor patient rules. Esme doesn't know how she became pregnant. "Thanks"

"Anything you need, you give me a call, come to me, okay?" She holds Bella's shoulders and speaks looking directly at her.

"I'm good really"

"Well, if anything comes up, you know to call me"

"Thank you"

Esme smiles and touches her cheek.

* * *

"Hello Dr. Cullen" Bella greets coming into his office for her 16 week checkup.

"Good morning Bella" Edward stands at his desk and smiles. He doesn't come to get her; she seems to need that independent.

Moving she sits in the same chair as normal. Bella fiddles with her hands, her cane drops to the floor. "I'm sorry" She rushes out bending to pick it up. He is at her side faster than one would expect, it startles her.

"It's alright" He whispers handing her the cane; his fingers touch hers as he puts it in her grip. "How are you feeling?" He questions.

"Good, I feel better" Bella nods.

"Glad to hear it, shall we get started with your weight?"

"Sure, I have been eating like crazy the last two weeks"

"Really?" Edward smiles, his hand is a guide on her lower back as he directs her into the exam room.

* * *

"You have gained 8 pounds"

"Is that too little?"

"No, that's a lot actually"

"Too much"

"Relax Bella, you are doing great" When she hits 20 weeks she should have gained a total of 10-12 pounds. She is doing just fine. Her weight gain is clearly all baby.

"What is the baby today, you didn't text me?"

Edward smiles at her. "Avocado"

"Nice"

"And it is getting eyebrows, lashes, and hair"

Bella smiles in the direction of his voice.

"I know you are only 16 weeks but I feel as your doctor, I need to talk to you about the inevitable"

"Like?"

"Like how you will manage with an infant when the time comes, can you afford help?"

"No" She answers.

"Okay" Edward has thought about this in the past four weeks he has only been texting her and not actually seeing her. "I strongly advise going to see Dr. Lewis, she is brilliant, and specializes in disable child rearing"

"Oh"

"Yes, you are going to need help, you are going to have to feed, and bathe, this child"

Bella nods. "I won't be able to do this"

"You will Bella, do you want to?"

"Yes" Her voice is tiny.

"You don't have to be ashamed to want this baby"

"Even if it were conceived due to rape?"

"Part of this baby is you Bella, so yes; you can want all of it"

She nods and wipes a tear.

"I suggest counseling, who knows you were raped?"

"You and the police"

"Bella, no" He shakes his head. "You need a support base, my mother doesn't even know"

"I'm not telling anyone" She whispers.

"You don't have to be embarrassed for something some horrible person did to you"

"I just"

"Support group, reach out and people will reach back"

"I'll try"

"I'll text you numbers" He knows her phone is for the blind. Her texts are read aloud to her.

"Thank you Edward you have really" She nods. "Been wonderful"

Edward smiles sadly at her. "Bella you are a wonderful woman, so it is pretty easy"

She laughs and cries at the same time. "Phew, I'm okay"

* * *

Jane frowns at Edward across the table. "So my parents?" She questions.

"I'm sorry, say again"

"Edward honestly"

"I'm sorry work is on my mind"

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry" She reaches out and touches his hand. "Do you want to head out?"

"No, let's have dessert"

Jane smiles.

* * *

"But Edward we always have Thanksgiving together"

"I'm 36 years old, I think once in 36 years I can go with my girlfriend to Thanksgiving with her family"

Esme sighs, she is being ridiculous and she knows it. "I know, I'm being difficult, I'm sorry"

"Oh love" Carlisle smiles and kisses the side of his wife's head. "Let the boy have a good time"

"He has only been with her for 6 months" Esme grumbles. "Fine you will miss out on Bella's famous pie; she agreed to make one for our Thanksgiving meal and one for the house"

Edward frowns. "You invited Bella?"

"No, the center is having a Thanksgiving meal; Bella is making pie for it. She is also making, was making one for our meal" Esme sighs. "BUT since you aren't going to be here, I guess you just won't have any"

Edward looks at his mother. "You know this is a great idea"

"What?" Carlisle questions.

* * *

"Banana"

"So strange" Bella smiles and takes a seat.

"I know because a banana is pretty small, the shape is very much off" Edward says shaking his head and writing down her weight. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay" She nods in answer.

"Any morning sickness, you are 20 weeks"

"Yeah, no I have felt a bit light headed a few times"

"You didn't call" He frowns looking at her.

"No, should I have?"

He feels pushy. "I'm sure you were fine" He retracts.

Bella nods.

"Let's get you on the scale, and take your blood pressure, see the baby?"

"Okay"

* * *

"So" He runs the 'magic wand' over her belly. "Want to know the sex?"

"Do most people find out, I do, I kind of do I think, I don't know if I can buy anything, I don't"

"Shh Bella" Edward smiles reaching up and taking her hand.

"Okay" She sighs.

"Girl"

Bella smiles, she was hoping for a girl. For a few reasons, she is a female herself and she wouldn't know the first thing about bringing up a male. At least with her lack of sight she knows a female body. She wipes her tears on her cheeks.

"Congratulations" He whispers giving her hand another squeeze.

* * *

"So you are half way there" Edward speaks to her. "Have you had a chance to contact Dr. Lewis?"

"I-I no" She admits.

She has had 4 weeks since he told her about it her last visit. "Bella you need to, if you aren't going to have someone in your home with you when the baby is born, you need to learn how to do this without eyes."

"I know, it is really hard to reach out to people"

He smiles sadly at her. Her life seems like the dark part of a fairytale, it seems she doesn't have many light bits. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, that, you really don't need to"

"It is across the city; I could pick you up, and go with you"

"I just think that is"

"Yeah sure it's not a normal event, going with a patient, but you aren't a normal patient. I think we can bend a few things so they work for you"

Bella nods.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes" She answers softly with a nod of her head.

"Okay, let me pull a few strings and get you an appointment"

"Thank you"

* * *

"How is she doing?" Emmett questions standing at the empty front desk, in the empty building. They are closing up for the night; both had to file a few bits and pieces before heading out. Jasper is on holiday seeing Alice's family for Thanksgiving in LA.

"She is stubborn, but strong" Edward confesses shutting Bella's file to pick up another.

"She has it hard, I mean being blind" He says shaking his head a bit. "I couldn't imagine it, and I have a partner to help me"

"You don't know the half of it"

"Whoever up and left her pregnant deserves a swift kick"

Edward says nothing. He has a code to uphold, things stay between his patient and himself.

"So you going to see Jane's parents for Thanksgiving?"

"I am" He admits with a smile.

"Things are getting serious pretty fast"

"I'm 36, now is the time it's going to get serious or not, no time to play"

"True that bruh"

"Please don't" Edward wrinkles his nose and shakes his head and Emmett's cheeky toothy smile.

"She is a cute girl, smart, kind of everything you would be looking for"

"Yeah she is great"

"As long as her parents aren't a-holes you are good"

Edward laughs. "Meeting the parents, scary"

"Word"

"No" Edward shakes his head.

Emmett just doubles over with laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It is one week before Thanksgiving. He glances at her in the passenger's seat, she sits with her hands in her lap, and her cane between her legs.

"Thank you again for doing this"

"Of course Bella" He smiles before looking at the road.

"I'm really nervous, what if she says I can't do this"

"No one is going to take your baby, they might want to make sure the child is being cared for properly, but they won't take her"

Bella nods and bites her lower lip. "I just, do you think I can do it?"

"You know I do" He takes a hand from the wheel and grabs hers, giving it a squeeze.

* * *

"Hi Edward, great to see you again"

"Sharon" He greets her with a light kiss to her cheek. "I'm glad you could fit us in"

"Of course" She smiles. "And you must be Bella Swan" Sharon says taking the woman's hand.

"Hello, nice to meet you Dr. Lewis"

Sharon smiles at Edward and cocks an eyebrow up at him. Sharon is in her 50s, she is a brilliant Doctor, and life coach. Amazing.

Edward frowns at her and shakes his head.

She smirks and nods her.

* * *

She accepted his offer to buy her a tea. Edward listens as she tells him what happened as she eats a carrot muffin.

"Meeting people this stage in life is hard" Bella confesses. "But being blind, and now pregnant, I don't have much in common with most women"

"You know Emmett and Jasper's wives are pregnant, I could introduce you to them"

"No, I couldn't"

"What are you going to do then Bella, go to a club to meet some women?"

"I'll just meet them during birthing class"

"You will yes, Rose is around the same number of weeks as you, Alice a bit further along, you could go to class with Rose"

"I don't want her to feel like I'm a burden"

"Bella" He sighs. He takes her hand; her fingers are soft against his. He looks at her perfect fingers, he holds her hand a moment too long. "I'm sorry" He mutters.

"It's alright" Bella responds.

"Rose would love to meet you, same with Alice, they are really wonderful women, and you might enjoy meeting them as well"

"Maybe"

Edward smiles. "Maybe yes?"

"Yes" Bella smiles and nods. "Yes"

"I'll give them your number?"

"Okay" She nods. "Sounds good"

* * *

"I'm glad you agreed" Rose says. "To lunch with me" She is friends with Alice, mainly because of their husbands. Unfortunately Alice is away for another week with Jasper in LA. She gets to meet Bella alone. When Edward called she ran things by Emmett who agreed it was a good idea considering Bella's situation. Blind, single and pregnant.

"Thank you for calling" Bella smiles as they sit across from each other.

"How far along are you?" Rose knows but she makes conversation.

"20 weeks" Bella answers. "You"

"23 weeks" Rose grins. "It is exciting isn't it?"

"I'm getting to that point" Bella admits.

"Tell me what you like to do?"

* * *

Rose smiles and sips her tea. "So I had a good time?"

"Yeah me too" Bella agrees.

"Thank you"

"No, thank you for doing this with me"

"Bella you are great" Rose smiles. "We should go shopping or something, I'm having a boy, and do you know what you're having?"

"Girl" Bella can't help be smile.

Rose grins at her. "Alice is as well, when she gets back we should get together, probably not until the New Year though"

"Right, people are busy around the holidays"

"Yeah, my folks are coming to stay with Emmett and me for Christmas, he will be working"

Bella nods yet stays quiet.

Rose watches the emotions play over her face. "Any plans?"

"No, none" She shakes her head.

"We should get together" Rose offers. "Do some Christmas shopping, you can use Emmett to get a tree" She smiles.

Bella smiles once again and nods. "Maybe I'll take you up on that"

"Yeah you should" Rose laughs.

* * *

Jane kisses his ear. "Are you ready to meet Aro Volturi?"

Edward laughs rolling on top of her. "Ready as I'll ever be"

Jane smiles. "He will love you, as will my mother"

"You think?"

"Yeah"

Edward pushes her hair back, it is bleach blond. Despite what she does to it, he has seen her morning routine a few times. Her hair is soft. It smells nice. "Do you want children?"

"I'm 32"

"I didn't ask how old you were Jane; I asked if you wanted children?"

"Right now, no"

"Another time yes then?"

"I don't know" She wrinkles her nose. "They require a lot of attention" She sighs dramatically. "Why are you asking me this, you know how I feel Edward"

"Forget I asked" This is enough for now with her. He does want children in the end, but right now they are still new to each other, it hasn't been a year yet. He just doesn't want to waste time when in the end they don't want the same things.

* * *

Esme stands against the wall of the rec-room of the center and listens to Bella play the piano. Some people sew; some do art, some play card. So much fun watching blind people play cards, they just have a good time. Bella sits and looks the loneliest and lost, she never noticed how lonely she looked until now. They just had the center Thanksgiving celebration.

"Bella"

"Happy Thanksgiving Ms. Platt"

"You play so beautifully, may I sit?"

"Of course" Bella smiles and slides down the piano bench some.

"So I was talking with my husband, our son has ditched us for a trip with his girlfriend this Thanksgiving"

Bella nods.

"Would you care to join us at our home for Thanksgiving tomorrow?"

"I couldn't" Bella shakes her head.

"You really could, I would love to have you"

"Ms. Platt, I just couldn't" Bella says again shaking her head.

Esme reaches out and takes her hand. "Think about it, we have more than enough food, you would be very welcome, and we would love to have you join us"

"Thank you, I'll think about it" She knows she won't go.

* * *

"She has a story" Rose says to Edward, he just got back from his Thanksgiving trip. Emmett told her he went away with his girlfriend to spend Thanksgiving with her family.

"She does"

"What is it?"

"You know I am her doctor and can't tell you anything"

"Yeah yeah oath and all"

Edward smiles. "He looks good, really good"

"Ya!"

Edward laughs. He wipes her stomach off. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel great, doing yoga, and walking"

"Glad to hear it"

"I really feel amazing"

"All women carry differently"

Rose nose and sits up pulling her shirt down. "She is lovely really"

"Bella?"

"Yeah Bella" She rolls her eyes. "I think we will become friends"

* * *

Emmett shuts his file and laughs. Jasper laughs as well.

"You are lying" Jasper hits the counter of the empty clinic front desk.

"I'm not, Aro Volturi is a very odd man, he looks like something from a horror movie, and he speaks like a creep"

"Jane is a nice girl, so that's funny, what's the mother like?"

"Stepford wife"

"I can see that" Emmett stops laughing and says seriously.

Edward shakes his head.

Jasper claps him on the back. "At least Jane is great"

"Well her parents are oddballs"

"Alice is meeting up with Rose and your patient Bella Swan tomorrow"

"Oh really?" Edward arches his eyebrows. He wasn't sure Alice would want to do it before the holiday. Bella is coming in to see him for her 24th week appointment tomorrow. He feels excited to see her; he hasn't seen or heard from her in two weeks. He took her to Dr. Lewis and then headed away for the Thanksgiving holiday. He is back and right back into his patients. He texted her each week about the size of her baby, but that is it. She never answered back or said anything.

* * *

Bella sits and listens to the sound of the ivory keys beneath her fingers. She smiles as she plays and plays. Her mind feels at ease and she feels calm. Suddenly she laughs and stops playing, she places her hand on her belly. "Hello?" She whispers.

*_kick_*

Bella smiles and goes back to playing the piano.

* * *

"Hi"

"Dr Cullen, hello"

He stands, even though she can't see him, he is a gentleman and stands when she enters his office. When she sits he sits down.

"I felt the baby move"

Edward smiles at the joy on her face. "Really?"

"Yes" She grins and nods.

Her smile is really lovely. "That is wonderful Bella"

"I thought I did before but I was moving around or it was in a dream at night, but I did feel it" She places both hands on her tiny stomach.

"Oh yeah what were you doing?"

"Playing the piano"

"I bet your baby will be a star player and be soothed by the sound"

"Yeah" She smiles.

* * *

"24 weeks, over half way there" Edward says, he looks at her baby every time because he is lucky enough to have a machine in his office. He puts the tape measure away.

"Yeah, 24 weeks"

"So I will see you again after Christmas" He states. "Get dressed and we will talk outside?"

* * *

He sits at his desk waiting for her to come out.

Bella slowly takes her seat, she rests her cane to the side.

"Why didn't you have Thanksgiving with my parents?"

Bella turns her face to his voice. "I don't need to be your charity case Dr. Cullen" She speaks more harshly than intended. She could tell he was just interested in the reason, he wasn't grilling her. "I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry you feel that way"

"I just, I need to do things on my own"

"Celebrating Thanksgiving on your own is a bit extreme when you were invited out. Crossing the street alone I get it, getting your own shopping, get it" He starts. "But I thought it would be nice for you to celebrate the holiday with someone"

She shakes her head. "I don't need you to do this, feel sorry for me"

"Bella, I don't"

"Really?" She pulls a face.

"I do, but not in the way you think"

"What do I think?"

"You think I see you as pathetic, and I don't, I just know you need support, more support than most single women having a baby"

Bella shakes her head. "I don't want to fight" She whispers.

"Then stop being so stubborn" He smiles a bit at her.

"I don't know how"

"Accept help and friendships, Rose really likes you"

"She is very nice"

"Let's not go overboard" He jokes, she smiles. "Bella I just want you to be comfortable and able to do this, to feel like you are able to do this"

She nods.

"You need to lean on people, make friends, now so you have some when time, because when your daughter comes, you will be so busy" He looks at her taking in everything he is saying. He knows he is interjecting far too deeply into her life, but he can't help but feel pulled in the same direction that she is. He can't help wanting to infiltrate her life and help her. He can't help wanting to know her.

"Okay" She whispers, she nods her head strongly even though her voice is soft.

"Okay" He whispers watching her push her long hair back from her cheeks and tuck it behind her ears. He smiles at the action. Her face looks more light and accepting now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 was the 1****st****wk in Dec Bella was 24 weeks this information is mostly for me :)**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Hello?"

"Bella, it is Edward"

"Hello" She is taken back. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, it is fine; I was calling to find out about your plans for Christmas"

"Oh, I'm, I'm just" She stops. "It will just be me and the baby"

Edward listens to her breathing. "Where are you now, home?"

"Yes"

"May I come over and see you?"

"Why?" She wonders softly.

Edward clears his throat; he hasn't seen or spoken to her in over a week. He will see her December 29th for her 28 week check up and from January ever week until she delivers.

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you about something in person, may I come over?"

"Okay"

* * *

Bella debates going down to meet him out front of the building or just waiting in her apartment. Nibbling her lip she wiggles her hands together.

* * *

On the drive to her apartment he thinks over what he is going to say. Nothing comes to him, he will just wing it.

* * *

"Hello?" She answers the buzzer.

"It's Edward"

"Come up" She buzzes him up. In less than 2 minutes he is knocking on her door. Unlocking it carefully she opens it. Stepping back she waits for him to speak.

"Hello Bella"

"Dr. Cullen"

"Don't" He whispers staring at her.

"I'm sorry, what can I do for you?" She is trying, he makes her feel different, strange, so she is trying to keep it the same.

He stares at her for a moment before speaking. Her hair is a richer colour; he knows it is from her daughter, she is actually glowing. "I'm inviting you to join my family and myself for Christmas dinner." He and Jane have decided since he went to Thanksgiving with her family this holiday should be spent in Seattle. She was fine with it. She normally spends holidays away from her family, whereas he does not.

"I couldn't" Bella shakes her head. In reality Mrs. Platt has been hinting around it for a few days now at the center.

"My mother would love to have you join us; Dr. Whitlock…Jasper, his wife, Alice will be there as well"

Bella shakes her head. Alice was great, very kind, sweet, excitable, and having a girl as well. She is due mid-January with her daughter.

"Bella" He says her name.

"I just, it is such a family holiday, I don't have a family, this" She touches her stomach. "Is my family, and that is your family"

He moves and reaches out holding her upper arms. "Bella" He says softly staring down at her, she can't see him but sometimes it feels like she can. He drops his head. "I don't want you alone"

"I won't be" She smiles. "Not for the next 20 odd weeks"

Edward laughs. "You know what I mean, haven't we moved on from this?"

Sighing she pulls away, she knows her way around her apartment, she doesn't need her cane. Taking exactly 5 steps she touches the kitchen counter. "I'm bringing a dish"

He smiles at the back of her head. "Pie?"

"Probably"

"Sounds wonderful, I'll tell Esme" He watches her nod her head. "So I'll pick you up Christmas Day at 2, sound good?"

"Okay" She doesn't like this, it feels too personal. "You are still my doctor"

"I'm still your doctor in the office, and your friend outside" He confirms firmly.

She nods.

* * *

"How come you never mentioned her?" Jane questions taking off her earrings. She is staying at his place more and more, she likes it. Smiling she watches as he pulls his shirt off. His body is not huge and overpowering; it is lean yet very strong looking.

"Bella?"

"Yes" Jane turns to look at him.

"I don't know, should I have?"

"Yeah, you are having her for Christmas dinner after all; this is our first Christmas together"

Edward looks at her.

"So it's a bit odd a patient is coming"

"She is more than that"

Jane arches her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"She is blind, and having a baby"

"What?" Jane laughs. "You have got to be kidding me, poor girl, no wonder you are inviting her"

"It's not like that Jane" He grumbles. He is not inviting her out of pity, it is not some poor puppy routine.

"You pick up strays Edward, you don't have to be ashamed" She rests her hands on his naked chest. "It's in your nature anyone can see that…besides her of course" She smiles at her own joke.

"I think we should call it a night"

"You're right, I'm pooped"

"I mean" He grabs her bag from the chair nearby. "I think you should head home"

"Oh Edward come on"

He is seeing red right now but keeping his cool. "Jane I'm serious"

"All this over this patient, God, it was a joke. I was just saying it's a good thing, you have a great personality, are we really fighting over this woman?"

"No, I'm just asking you to leave so we don't start fighting"

"Fine" She cuts her eyes at him and grabs her bag.

He hears the door slam and sinks on his bed, his head hangs in his hands.

* * *

Esme rushes around getting everything in order. Her son is no help; her husband is even less help. Alice can't help she is ready to burst. And she side eyes Jane looking at her nails. They are bright red.

"You okay mom?" Edward comes into the kitchen and grabs a carrot off the refreshments dish. "Go get Bella please" She slaps his hand away.

He smiles. He text her a few times and she responded, seemingly excited and nervous.

"I'm coming" Jane perks up. She catches his look. She hasn't said anything about that night, and nor has her. "I will keep quiet"

"Jane I think" He is cut off by his mother. Her eyes are pleading. "Let's go" He mutters.

* * *

"Look I'm sorry" Jane speaks. "I love you Edward, and don't want to have this tension between us" She reaches over and takes his hand.

Edward glances at her and smiles. Lifting their joined hands he kisses her. "I appreciate the apology"

Jane watches as he pulls up to the side of the road. "You have been here before?" She glances at him.

"Yes" He answers yet doesn't feel the guilt he knows he should.

"Where was I?"

"Working" Jane shakes her head and lets out a little laugh. "Are you having an affair?"

"No" He answers looking at her. "No"

"Right, just one of the emotional kind"

"Jane, Bella and I are not having an affair"

"It was be just perfect, Dr. Cullen in love with the blind single mother"

"Look you need to stop now"

"I'm done" She answers looking forward.

"I'll be right back" He feels like this is not a Christmas he would normally have, it feels wrong right now. He is about to buzz her apartment when the door open. "Hey"

"Merry Christmas Edward" Bella speaks. She is bundled up. He smiles.

"Merry Christmas Bella, ready?"

"I have the pie upstairs still" She confesses.

"Give me your keys, I'll run and get it"

"Okay" She hands him the key ring with the right key out front.

"Let's get you in the car" He speaks. "Let me take your hand" He says gently, he doesn't give her time to protest, his hand engulfs hers. She feels warm. "How is the baby?"

"She is good" Bella answers taking carful yet assured steps. She knows he won't lead her astray.

"My girlfriend Jane is in the car"

"Oh" She stops her step for a second.

"It's alright" He makes the introductions. "I need to get the pie Bella made; Jane is this Bella Swan, Bella, Jane Volturi"

"Hello"

"Hello" Jane answers looking at the woman, clearly pregnant, long dark hair, slightly mismatched clothing, but it works. She wrinkles her nose at Edward holding her hand.

Edward helps Bella in with a smile and shuts the door; he watches her reach for the seat belt. "Here" He passes it to her, leaning in over her body to buckle her in. "Okay?"

She nods, her breath hitched, he smells so clean and fresh, kind. He smells kind. "Thank you"

"You're welcome Bella" He responds gently.

Jane clears her throat feeling like a third wheel in the passenger's seat.

"I'll be right back" He says more to Bella than anyone. Jogging to the door, he takes the stairs two at a time.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope it is everything you dreamed it would be!**

**Thanks :-)**

**Chapter 8**

Bella sits and listens to the two of them talking. Jane is talking mostly, Edward is listening. She is talking about taking a trip together in the Spring.

"Do you fly Bella?"

"Ah, no, I don't travel" Bella answers Jane's question.

"Pity, there is a whole world to see"

Edward shoots Jane a look.

"Right" Bella mumbles.

"I-" Jane shuts up.

* * *

She feels the car coming to a stop and waits.

Edward smiles as he helps her from his car. "Alright?"

Jane watches them and frowns.

"The pie?"

"Jane would you mind?"

"Of course not" She answers.

Edward has Bella's hand. "Your stick" He hands it to her. "I know you don't like fuss, or help or whatever, but this is a new place"

"I understand" She says leaning into him. "Thank you" She knows she has to lean on him, and depend on him to help her today. Not just that she needs to accept the help.

Jane glares at the two of them and carries the pie into the house.

* * *

"Bella, you look lovely dear, Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Platt"

"None of that" Esme scolds lightly hugging the young woman. "Look at you" She rubs her belly.

Bella smiles. "She is growing"

"Certainly is, how are you feeling?" She removes Edward from Bella and snatches the woman away. She walks into the kitchen and passes Jane as they go. "Thank you Jane dear" Esme says.

Jane watches a heavily pregnant Alice fawn all over BB, Blind Bella, Carlisle, Jasper, Esme and Edward. She doesn't like this. This is her family, Carlisle, Esme and Edward should be fawning over her. Standing holding her wine glass she watches. They talk and smile and laugh.

"Hey" Edward says holding his glass and going to the wall which Jane is standing at.

"You finally got a second away from your girlfriend"

She isn't my girlfriend" He argues.

"No, you're right, I am" Jane glares.

"Jane" He hisses her name. "What is your problem?"

"My problem Dr. Cullen is you, you on that blind bitch like glue"

"Stop it" He grabs her upper arm and hauls her down the hall.

"Is everything alright?" Bella suddenly says.

Esme's eyes are wide, she looks at her husband. Alice is gawking wishing she could hear and see through walls.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He demands his voice harsh like he has never heard it before.

"You want her, you want your patient"

He blinks a few times frozen. "Don't be ridiculous" He finally says.

"Me, no you Edward, I've had it" She glares at him. "She is your patient for god sakes"

"Nothing, nothing is going on between us, nothing"

"Keep trying to convince yourself of that"

"You should go"

"Yeah, you're right, there is nothing worse than being a third wheel in your own relationship" She cocks her eyebrows up at him.

Edward rubs his forehead. "It is Christmas Jane"

"Yeah and you want to fuck your pregnant patient, Ho, Ho, Ho" She glares and heads out; she makes sure she has her bag and coat.

"Jane, dear"

"Oh please, now you are interested in me, your eyes come off of the blind mother to be and you want to see me out?" She looks at Esme.

"That's enough" Carlisle's voice booms through. "It is Christmas, you are welcome to stay, but if you're going to go, go with some dignity"

Jane scoffs. Before looking at Bella one last time, she shakes her head. He wants that when he could have her. She is pretty sure he is the one that is blind.

* * *

Edward takes Bella's hand. "Come with me" He pleads lightly before taking her from the full room with care.

Alice cranes her neck.

"Cut it out Alice"

She cuts her eyes at her husband.

"Alice, help me in the kitchen" Esme pulls the heavily pregnant woman to her feet.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

"If your girlfriend left because of something, because of me" She starts. "I am so sorry, I should go"

"You're not going Bella, I invited you"

"She shouldn't be gone"

"Jane has been rude"

"Edward, honestly" Bella hisses. "What do you expect, you bring me here, she is your girlfriend, I'm not"

"Help me out here Bella; I don't want to argue with you on Christmas"

"But you will with Jane?" Bella frowns. "I shouldn't be here" She bites her lip wanting to go but having no way to, having no knowledge of where the house is.

He takes her hands. "I want you to stay"

"Your girlfriend, I'm your patient Dr. Cullen"

"Stop that shit" He mutters pulling her hands.

"Edward I'm your patient she is your girlfriend"

"Your senses are heighten, so I'm pretty sure you know she isn't my girlfriend anymore"

Bella smiles and shakes her head a bit. "I'm your patient"

"You are my friend" He reminds her.

She nods. "Okay"

"Let's enjoy the rest of the day?"

"Okay" She agrees.

* * *

Merry Christmas" He says sitting in his car.

"What's this?" She feels the object in her hands.

"A gift, open it"

"You shouldn't get me gifts Edward"

He looks at her face. "Merry Christmas" He whispers, reaching out he touches her hands holding the item.

"Thank you" She puts it in her lap and pulls the paper from it. It is a small smooth box. Wooden. Lifting the attached top she feels velvet. A thin chain. Her finger tips smooth down and they trace a metal pendant attached to the chain. 'B'

"Edward, I can't accept this" She shuts the lid with a snap and pushes it in his direction.

He places his hands over hers as she tries to thrust the gift back at him. "Yes you can, it is Christmas"

Bella sighs. "I'm confused" She confesses. "I mean this is inappropriate right?"

He smiles and nods.

"Are you nodding?"

"Yes"

"So it is, but you won't let me give it back, and you took me to your family's Christmas dinner, and you say we are friends, are we friends?"

"Yes we are friends Bella"

"But this is not what should happen, I know this"

"I would be lying to say I don't find you attractive and at that out loud admission I should send you to a different clinic or at least Dr. Hale of Dr. Whitlock"

"I don't want a different doctor"

He smiles. "I don't want to transfer you"

"I should go up"

"Bella, I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable"

"You didn't I'm just confused" She is pregnant by a rapist, and she has a wonderful doctor that she feels things for she shouldn't. She can't see, she is confused.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't be abusing my power"

"You aren't, I don't feel that way"

"I'm being a selfish prick, knowing what you have been through and what you will have to go through the rest of your life"

"You are anything but selfish" She reaches out cutting him off and touching his cheek. "Thank you for today"

He smiles at the feel of her hand on his face, and how sincere her words sound. "Will you keep the necklace?"

"Thank you" She whispers pulling her hand down. He has made her feel comfortable even when she has been on display. He has been genuine and sincere, thoughtful, and helpful.

"Let me walk you up" He says getting out and coming around to open her door.

* * *

"Thank you again Edward, for everything"

"I'll call you, can I call you?"

"Yes" She laughs. "Sure"

"About things that have nothing to do with your next appointment"

"Yes" She smiles and nods.

Leaning he carefully holds her upper arms and kisses her forehead. "Have a good night Bella"


	9. Chapter 9

**I've been busy plus I wasn't sure about this.****I have had it for I guess about two weeks now.****Be gentle.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"You know you need to pass her to another doctor right?"

"Will you be the guy I know, not this moral coded man?"

Emmett smiles and glances at Jasper. "There is a reason why you are Alice and Rose's doctor"

Edward sighs resting the file down. "I'll speak to her about it, but I assure you she doesn't want to change doctors"

"I assure you, you my dear friend are in deep with this one" Jasper pats Edward's shoulder. "Deep"

"Deep" Emmett adds with a grin.

* * *

"Good morning Dr. Cullen" Bella smiles shyly as she walks carefully into his office.

She is being more careful that usual because of her growing stomach.

"Morning, how are you feeling?"

"Heavy"

He smiles as she sits in the chair she normally does. "Well, shall we weigh you?"

* * *

"You didn't tell me, is it bad?" She carefully steps from the scale.

Edward chuckles. "No, your weight is fine" He smiles at her.

Bella nods.

The rest of the exam is fully professional and not awkward, not as awkward as he thought it could possibly be considering.

"I'll let you get dress, and we can have a chat" He informs her before she mutters a thank you and he waits in his office.

* * *

Bella comes out with her cane. She takes a seat with care in her normal chair.

"So everything looks good Bella, how are you feeling with this stage, you are at 28 weeks"

"I feel good"

"Have you been in contact with Dr. Lewis?"

"Yes, we have spoken on the phone a few times since my first meeting, it is just hard to get out there and go to a class"

He frowns. He didn't think of that, he thought she would use a cab. "You should have called and asked me"

"You know I can't do that" She responds softly.

"You can" He whispers.

Bella shakes her head. "I will work it out, I am just trying to save a bit more now for the baby" She explains. "So I just"

"I understand" He sighs a bit internally. "If you need help Bella"

"Stop there please, just stop there" She puts her hand up to him. "Don't say it, I won't I can't go there with you"

He bites his tongue. He supposes she is right, an emotional friendship is bad enough, if he starts helping her financially the line no longer exists. However he is not sure he can sit back and watch her struggle.

* * *

"Of course I will drive her to any appointments, I have asked"

"Well she has some, life benefitting ones to help her raise the baby"

"I will approach her about it"

"Be cool mom will you?"

"Edward, I am very cool"

He smiles and taps his pen against his desk. "Listen I have an appointment in five minutes"

"Have a good day honey"

"Thanks again"

* * *

"So 30 weeks?"

"Yeah" Bella nods and smiles.

"Is everything ready?" Esme questions.

"No" Bella admits. "I just, its fine"

"So I was thinking, Alice just had her baby, she is pretty busy" Esme starts. "I know you are friends with her and Rose, but Rose from what Edward has told me, is all set in the nursery department"

"I only have a one bedroom" Bella says softly. She doesn't want to get excited. She would be lying if she didn't think about her sight, and a baby, a different life. But she can't afford to get excited. She won't see her baby; she can't decorate the room on pennies, and she doesn't have a different life.

"You know Bella we have a guest house on our property"

"No, Ms. Platt, that is completely unacceptable and inappropriate" Bella is firm about this. "Is this Edward's doing?" She questions feeling so small and useless.

"No, Bella honestly you need help, you do and nothing is wrong with that, I am the director of this community center it is my job, a job I want, to help everyone here, and right now you need help, let me help you"

"I couldn't"

"You can if you a allow yourself" Esme reaches out and grabs her hand. "Honey I love you" She says softly. Ever since Bella walked into that center she has felt a tiny tug on her heart for the girl. She was so quiet, yet so talented. And now so very brave, she doesn't know the story, but she will wait until Bella is ready.

Bella lets the tears fall, it has been years since someone, her father, said that to her.

Esme pulls her close. "Oh Bella, it's alright" She whispers to the sobbing woman. "It's alright"

She cries for more than her unborn child, she cries for the way this child was conceived, and how hard things feel, and the lack of knowledge she has about anything, everything. "I don't know how I'm going to do this" She whispers between sobs.

"I'll help you, it will be okay"

Bella nods rapidly into her shoulder, trying to convince herself of this.

* * *

"Hey" Edward speaks into the phone.

"Hi" Bella responds.

"How are you?"

"I'm good"

"My mother told me, you're moving into the guest cottage"

"I'm paying rent" Bella says quickly.

"Let me come over" His breath is harsh in the phone.

"No" She whispers. She is confused, he is confusing her.

"Bella" He says her name. "Please, I need to see you"

"We have an appointment on Wednesday"

"I need to see you before Wednesday, as friends"

"Come over"

"I'm down stairs" He informs her with a tiny smile. He wouldn't have gone up if she said no. He would have just gone home and not let her even know his location. After speaking to his mother a few days after this happened he was stunned, shocked, and happy to say the least. He waited a day to call her.

* * *

Bella opens the door. "Come in"

He spots some boxes.

"Rose brought the boxes over, she said she will help me pack, and she is getting Emmett to do the lifting"

"You should have told me, asked me to help"

"You've done enough for us"

"Bella, don't be like that"

"Edward you know this is hard for me"

He stares down at her. "I know, I'm sorry" He runs his hands through his hair and tugs the ends because he is such an asshole. "I'm such an asshole, God I'm sorry, shit" He mutters to himself.

"It's alright, you're not, I just I really don't know how to make this feel normal for me"

He looks at her face confused. "This doesn't have to be anything more than friendship" He tells her. "I mean it Bella, you are not ready in any way to have it be more"

"Do you want more?"

"I told you already, I am attracted to you, so yeah I think I do"

"Oh"

"But you need to focus on you and your daughter, I understand, but let me be your friend"

"Okay"

"Call me if you need help, if you want boxes lifted"

She smiles and nods.

"Can you do that?" He reaches out and touches her hands, he gives them a squeeze.

"Yes"

"Okay" He steps forward and kisses her hand lightly. "Okay" He whispers. "So boss, what can I do?"

She laughs a bit. "I need to pack, and I'm taking my piano"

"Roger that, come sit" He watches her without his help sit on her coach. "I'll start packing things in boxes for you" He looks around she doesn't have much so it shouldn't take long at all.

* * *

"Water?" She offers holding a bottle out towards him.

"Thanks" He readily accepts it and takes a long drink. "Thanks"

Bella smiles and rubs her stomach, she doesn't realize she does, but it is something she is doing more and more as it gets larger.

"Rose offered to help me buy things for the baby, your mother offered to pay for them"

"That is very kind of them"

"Should I say no?"

"You should say yes, for your baby" He thinks she should do what is best for her baby.

Bella nods, she knows she needs things, but it feels like handouts and she hates that so much. It is everything she is not.

"Bella you need help" He reaches out and cups her cheek. Edward watches her carefully. She isn't scared or worried about the touch. "And that's okay, when will you learn that?" He smiles at her and shakes his head.

She sighs. "I don't want them doing too much"

"Well now that you're going to be in the guest house, Esme will be all over you" He laughs. "And your little girl"

* * *

"I know learning a layout is hard" Esme says while Bella is sitting on the couch in the two bedroom guest house/cottage.

"I'll figure it out, I'm just worried about no longer being directly in the city" Bella says softly.

"I will drive you in when you need to go, that is easy, and we can do food shopping together" It will be nice for her to have someone to hang out with. She is at the center most of the time and when she isn't she is with her husband or alone. It will be nice having company, nice having a baby around. "I just want you to ask for help, know I want you to ask me for him"

Bella nibbles her lower then upper lip. "Thank you Esme"

Esme smiles. "So no more Mrs. Platt"

Bella shrugs a shoulder. "Maybe just at the center"

"See Bella it will work just fine" Esme smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh the horror! My scene change line is gone :( Has this happened to everyone? Now I have to use the *'s #isnotimpressedFFdotnet**

**Chapter 10**

"How are you settling in?" Rose questions. Alice sits holding her daughter Summer as they have a light lunch in the city.

"It is good" Bella nods; she carefully touches around her plate and finds her knife. "Esme is really wonderful" Bella tells them.

"She is so nice" Alice chimes in. "Since my parents are out of the state, it is nice that Jasper is such good friends with Edward, so naturally Esme has been a part of our married life" She smiles and glances at Rose.

"You are 35 weeks now?"

"Yeah" Bella nods. "And you are 37, 38 weeks in?"

"38, yeah" Rose rubs her belly.

"Are you excited?"

"So over the moon, completely"

Bella smiles, she had Rose and Esme help decorate her daughter's nursery. She trusts them that it is beautiful. Edward has seen it and said, 'If you had sight you would protest how girlie and over the top the nursery is. But it is beautiful'. She is happy at that, she has learned the layout of the cottage and she will be able to handle this. Dr. Lewis came all the way to the cottage to make sure things are all set. She is thrilled and impressed with Bella's support system, she needed one and now she has a great support system. She won't be alone in an apartment when she goes into labor and have to figure out her own transport to the hospital. She is going to be okay as far as Dr. Lewis is where things are as best as she can with this body. She feels comfortable and more confident.

Edward smiles as she walks in, she is all baby. "Hey"

"Hi" Bella smiles.

"36 weeks"

"Yeah" She laughs and nods. "I didn't think I would make it"

"I knew you would" He speaks.

Bella smiles brightly. "Thank you Edward" She speaks her voice is so soft. She doesn't accept help easily, he knows this and he has been so patient and kind even when she has been difficult. "Thank you"

"Bella it honestly has been my pleasure getting to know you, unfortunately the circumstances were not pleasant, but I am happy you walked into this clinic"

Bella nods and smiles softly.

"Hello?" Esme whispers hoarsely into the phone. Her eyes squint at the bedside clock. Carlisle sits up and places a hand on his wife's shoulder. Middle of the night calls like this are normally for him.

"Esme, it's Bella, I think the baby is coming" Her voice is strained. She didn't want to call in the middle of the night.

"I'll be right down, Carlisle call Edward"

"Thank you" She strains out.

"Bella is in labor" Esme says jumping out of bed and getting her clothing on in a flash.

Carlisle has Edward on the phone and hands it to his wife.

"I'm headed to the cottage now" Esme says walking to the guest house/cottage. "Bella it's me"

Bella fumbles around and opens the door. "I'm sorry to"

"Don't be silly, god you are sweating, Edward she is sweating" She speaks into the phone

"Ask her how long she has been like this?"

"How long hand you been like this?"

"Hospital is notified" Carlisle walks in. He looks at Bella. Moving her touches her forehead. "You're burning up" He comments. "Edward, I'm here now, okay son, see you at the hospital" He hands his wife back the cell. "Bella, I'm going to check your dilation"

She nods. She lies back on the couch and waits; she is in far too much pain to flinch at his hand.

"8, you are ready" He comments and looks at his wife. "How long have you been running this fever?"

"I don't know" She responds sleepily.

"Bella you need to call, Esme grab her bag" He knows Bella has her hospital bag packed as Esme beamed about getting to help do that the other night. He lifts her into his arms.

Esme sits in the back seat with Bella lying her head on her lap. "She is really hot Carlisle"

"I know" He answers showing nothing, giving away nothing with his tone.

"Her fever is high Dr. Cullen" Nurse Millar says.

"Yeah" He rubs his forehead. "Prep her for a c-section" His voice is rough and his heart is pounding. He knows he should pass her to someone else, someone with no emotional ties, he should call Jasper or Emmett in, but he just can't.

"Think about this son, if anything goes wrong"

"It is a routine c-section" Edward growls at his father. "Nothing is going wrong"

"I can have Alec down here in 10 minutes"

"I'll be fine"

Carlisle nods.

"Doctor Cullen, Edward your patient is ready"

"I need to scrub in" Edward says to his father who pats his shoulder. "Tell mom not to worry"

Carlisle smiles. "Tell a bird not to fly"

Edward laughs. "I'll see you soon"

Carlisle nods his son off.

Esme sits next to Bella in bed. She smiles when the woman stirs. "Hey" She whispers.

"Ow"

"You have a stunning baby girl here" Esme smiles at the hospital baby holder.

Bella peels her eyes open. "Esme?"

"Hey it's me, you had a high fever" Esme explains gently touching Bella's hand. "You are in the hospital"

"Oh my gosh" She mumbles seeing black but knowing it is daytime. "Where is my baby?"

"She is here, Edward had to perform a c-section on you, but she is so lovely, I have been bottle feeding, when Edward put her down"

"He has been here?"

"Of course, of course, let me get the doctor"

Bella nods and listens as Esme leaves the room. She hears nothing but feels her daughter's presence in the room. She wonders where Edward is, her hand touches her abdomen and she winces.

"Good afternoon Bella, I'm Dr. Westly"

"Hello"

"You gave everyone quite a scare, but your vitals look good" He glances at his chart. "The fever broke very soon after you came from surgery, so we think it was a bladder infection and we have you on antibiotics for the next 5 days"

Bella nods. "How is the baby?"

"Your daughter is doing wonderfully, we had her over night in the nursery due to your fever, but she didn't seem to be affected by it, Dr. Cullen did the right thing"

"Where is he?"

"He is at the clinic, but is got the rest of his day cleared, I just called him" Esme pipes in to answer the question. Dr. Westly looks at Dr. Cullen's mother with a questioning face. She knows he is questioning the closeness of the two.

"So Bella, you will have to stay for another two days at least only due to your infection and c-section, but you can be with your baby the whole time" He smiles.

Bella keeps her head straight and nods. "Thank you"

"Call me if you need anything, enjoy your little one, the nurses will be in to fill out the birth certificate and everything when you are ready"

Esme smiles.

"Take care now" He leaves with a tip of his head towards Esme.

"Would you like to meet your baby girl?"

"Yes" Bella says her breath like a gasp. Bella waits she thinks she is holding her breath, her hands wiggle together.

"Here she is" Esme coos, she gently helps Bella adjust her arms as she cradles her newborn daughter. Smiling she steps back and allows Bella to juggle and get a handle alone.

After a moment Bella speaks up. "Am I doing this right?"

"Yes, perfect" She takes a photo with her phone. "Smile honey"

Bella smiles shyly in the direction of Esme's voice.

"Two perfect girls"

"Knock knock"

"Edward" Esme smiles.

His eyes turn to Bella's form. He kisses his mothers cheek and she smiles.

"Bella, I'll be back"

"Okay" Bella whispers stroking her daughter's cheek. The baby is sleeping she felt her eyes and they are shut. "Edward?"

"Congratulations" He moves a chair with ease and sits close to the bed; his hand touches the babies bald head.

"Thank you for her safe"

Smiling he looks at her, her head bowed in the direction of her daughter, she can't see her in the typical sense but he can see she does see her in her own way. "She is stunning, looks just like you"

Bella sobs.

Moving he takes a tiny space on the bed and his arms engulf her and her daughter holding them both tightly.


End file.
